El deseo más profundo
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: En el reino de Grabia, un joven de 16 años llamado Kagami Taiga encontrara una reliquia llamada la lámpara de plata. Dentro de ella vive un genio que puede conceder cinco deseos. Habrán muchos problemas, algunos querrán conseguir esa lampara, y Kagami encontrara algo más que un trozo de plata. Encontrara a un gran amigo. Y quizá algo más...
1. La lámpara plateada

Hola chicos, he aquí una historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste pero primero unas aclaraciones:

-Esta historia sucede en el reino de Grabia (no se parece a ningún otro reino…).

-La moneda de aquí es el valio. Un valio equivale a dos euros más o menos. Esta país no tiene billetes. Hay monedas de 1, de 2, de 5 y de y de 50 valios.

Dicho esto, disfrutar de la historia

* * *

Capítulo 1 : La lámpara plateada

-Vamos, Tatsuya, no seas así- se quejó Kagami Taiga, un bien formado jovencito de 16 años mientras caminaba intentando no arrastrar los pies.

-Taiga, hace mucho tiempo que no vas al colegio. Así no aprenderás…-le regañó su mejor amigo desde la infancia y confidente Tatsuya Himuro.

-Pero no quiero aprender. ¡Lo que hay allí afuera es mucho más interesante! Además, al parecer va a llegar un nuevo cargamento al…-miró hacía todos lados con demasiada exageración cosa que hizo reír a su amigo- al mercado negro. ¡Tenemos que ir a echarle un vistazo!

-¿Y no podemos ir al finalizar las clases?

-No, tu sabes que a esas horas hay demasiada gente que nos puede reconocer y tú no quieres que tu padre, el gran respetado soldado de la guardia real, se entere de que andas curioseando por un mercadillo ilegal, ¿Verdad?

-Kagami Taiga, no te atrevas a amenazarme- respondió con tono enfadado mientras arqueaba una ceja. Su amigo le palmeó la espalda.

-Venga, no seas tan estirado. Será solo por hoy, te lo prometo- sonrió enseñándole los dientes y sabiendo que ya había ganado la partida. Como siempre.

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer…-suspiró cansado. Al igual que su amigo, ya sabía que había perdido la batalla.

-Y antes de ayer… Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver la nueva mercancía.

Y los dos salieron de la casa de Kagami con mucho entusiasmo. Por lo menos uno de ellos dos.

El sol ese día quemaba mucho, como siempre, y la arena estaba ardiente al tacto. Sus zapatillos desgastadas, no es que no tuvieran dinero para comprar otras es que ellos creían que simplemente no las necesitaban, parecían no tener ningún afecto amortiguador. El cabello rojizo de Kagami Taiga parecía estar encendido y su piel ya de por si morena del contacto con él sol, ese día parecía mucho más tostada. Himuro como siempre se tapaba en extremo para no broncear su piel, esa piel pálida era una virtud que había heredado de su madre y no quería perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia. El mercado negro no estaba muy abarrotado, estaba bastante lejos de la población y a esas tempranas horas de la mañana nadie con dos dedos de frente estaría dispuesto a ir a ese horno. Bueno, nadie menos ellos dos. Las paraditas ya estaban preparadas, las cortinas tapaban a los vendedores dispuesto a empezar a correr a la más mínima señal de la guardia real. Kagami se paseaba por allí a sus anchas mientras Himuro se apretó con más fuerza el pañuelo que portaba en la cabeza. Además de quemarse, no quería que lo reconocieran. Después de todo su padre ocupaba un cargo bastante importante en la guardia real.

Kagami nunca se aburría de caminar por entre esas maderas mal colocadas, esos hombres con pintas sospechosas y esos objetos de lujo que seguramente habían sido robados de algún carro atracado en el camino. Pero ese día no había nada que le llamara la atención. Tatsuya se había comprado una pequeña espada, una espada de verdad no una como las que tenían de madera, y parecía emocionado con la idea de que su padre le enseñara a usarla. No sabía que historia se inventaría para aclarar la procedencia de la espada pero mientras su amigo estuviera contento no le daría la paliza así que, si, todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo él quería algo especial, quería encontrar algo único, quizá mágico… Lo encontró cuando Tatsuya se paró en un puesto para mirar unas preciosas telas de seda preguntándose si ya era hora de hacerle un nuevo traje a la madre de Taiga. Himuro no tenía mama así que Karen, la madre de Taiga, había sido una madre para él. Y a Himuro se le daba muy bien cualquier tarea del hogar, especialmente disfrutaba hacer vestidos y ropas que posteriormente le entregaba a su madre, a su hermano o a él mismo.

-Tatsuya, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó su amigo retrocediendo con las manos en la cabeza hasta donde se había parado el pelinegro. Ya sabía la respuesta pero la pregunta salió de su labios con monotonía.

-Mirando unas sedas. ¿A tu madre le queda más el naranja o el azul?

-Y yo que sé. ¿Me has visto con cara de costurero?- Himuro esbozó un puchero enfadado y siguió con su "emocionante" faena de elegir el color adecuado para la piel de su madre. Kagami se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a observar con cautela todos los objetos que había en el mostrador. No eran nada del otro mundo: un candelabro, un juego para escribir cartas, un reloj de arena… lo típico. Sin embargo algo le llamo la atención. Era una lámpara. No era ni de oro ni de bronce como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Era una lámpara de plata. La sostuvo entre sus manos hasta que el tendero se la quitó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante como si le acabaran de quitar algo muy preciado para él. Negó con la cabeza mientras aferraba su mano al pantalón abultado.

-Los niños no deberían tocar estas cosas- refunfuño el hombre con desdén. No debía pasar los cuarenta pero aparentaba no menos de cincuenta por culpa de sus ojeras y la barba de tres días. Era flaco por lo que Taiga presupuso que normalmente no acostumbraba a comer y que por lo tanto no vendía mucho. Era una buena oportunidad para adquirir el plateado objeto. Taiga era muy bueno para esas cosas y ahora se lo iba a demostrar.

-Perdone señor, era solo que quería adquirir este producto- le retó de manera educada pareciendo mucho más maduro de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Tu? Por favor si eres un criajo. Nunca vendería un objeto tan preciado a alguien como tú- rápidamente Kagami supo que no sabía el precio real que tendría la lámpara en mercado ni si había alguna otra similar. Lo supo por el mero hecho de haberla llamado "objeto" en vez de "lámpara". Ya había mencionado que él era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

-Dime un precio o me voy a la otra tienda. No tengo tanto tiempo para malgastarlo contigo.

-¿Hay una lámpara parecida en otra tienda?-preguntó con asombro. Ya había caído en su trampa.

-¿Te lo diría si no la hubiera? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Si me disculpa…

-Diez valios, te la vendo por diez valios-habló rápidamente. Kagami frunció el entrecejo-. Ocho valios, ni uno más ni uno menos.

-Hecho- los dos se dieron la mano y el chico se llevó la lámpara envuelta en un pañuelo liliáceo. Ahora le parecía aún más bella que antes. ¡Y solo le había costado ocho valios! Parecía que hoy iba a ser su día de suerte. Y aún no sabía la razón que tenía con esa afirmación…

-¿Has comprado una lámpara? ¿Para que la quieres?- le preguntó su amigo con unas telas anaranjadas en la espalda y la espada colgada de su cinturón de cuero marrón. Taiga cogió las telas y se las colgó en el hombro mientras Himuro esbozaba un silencioso gracias. Siempre era así entre ellos y Kagami lo agradecía.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero créeme Himuro cuando te digo que esta lámpara no tiene precio. ¡No sé por qué pero lo siento dentro de mí!

-No te acostumbras a equivocar en esas cosas pero una lámpara…- se paró durante unos segundos mientras se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensativo-. ¿Quieres probar una locura?

-¿Locura? ¿Tu? ¿El empollón de la clase? No me lo creo- rio con descaro. Ya estaban llegando al pueblo, un conjunto de casas, casi todas mal construidas y al final un gran palacio amurallado.

-Eh, que hoy he venido contigo… Además no es una locura pero…

-Bueno, es un gran progreso por tu parte así que… Vale, sea lo que sea hagámoslo. Aunque seguro que es un tostón.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza. Mira, no hace mucho leí un libro muy interesante. Hablaba sobre una lámpara que tenía un genio dentro.

-¿Un genio?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Sí, un genio que cumplía deseos, tres en total.

-¿Y cómo podías sacarlo de la lámpara?- la verdad es que todo eso le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo pero tenía que reconocer que era bastante emocionante.

-Era muy fácil, solo tenías que frotar la lámpara y el genio salía- levantó los brazos para darle más dramatismo. Kagami se encogió de hombros.

-Por probarlo…

Taiga sostuvo la lámpara plateada entre sus dos manos después de haberle lanzado las telas que llevaba en su espalda a su amigo el cual consiguió a duras penas que no se cayeran al suelo. La frotó con delicadeza pero nada salió de allí. Volvió a frotarla, esta vez con más violencia, pero tampoco pasó nada. Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba un poco decepcionado.

-Bueno, después de todo solo era un cuento.

Y sumidos en el silencio fueron caminando hasta el pueblo. Allí, un Ryota Kise muy enfadado les esperaba. Tenías los brazos en jarras, sus mofletes inflados y aunque los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar, no intentaron escaquearse.

-¡Hoy tampoco habéis venido a la escuela! ¡Me he sentido muy solo sin vosotros!- empezó a lloriquear.

Kise era un chico no muy alto con unos cabellos rubios que parecían hechos de oro. Era un año menor que ellos pero al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, todas las clases se impartían en el mismo edificio y eran compartidas por alumnos de todas las edades. Kise era hijo de un mercader bastante importante de la zona y si bien era cierto que era bastante rico, sus amigos francamente escaseaban. En realidad solo eran ellos dos. Y eso también era gracias a su padre el cual era bastante violento.

-Lo siento Ryota- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa mientras intentaba librarse de la bronca que le esperaba por parte del chico infantil que tenía justo delante suyo-. Teníamos unos negocios en el mercado negro. Mañana iremos, lo prometo.

-¡Eso mismo dijisteis ayer!- gritó mientras unos lagrimones le surcaban la cara. Kise era muy infantil y podía pasar de ser el chico más alegre del mundo a llorar a mares. A veces esa actitud suya desesperaba a Taiga.

-Que conste que todo ha sido culpa de Kagami…

-¡Serás traidor!

-Bueno, da igual- Ryota se secó las lágrimas y sonrió con sus perfectos dientes. No tenía muchos amigos pero era bastante guapo y por eso muchas chicas del vecindario iban detrás de él- ¿Queréis venir un rato a mi casa a jugar? Mi padre no llegará hasta la noche.

-Lo siento Kise- se disculpó Himuro mientras se reajustaba el pañuelo de su cabeza-. Tengo que hacer aún la comida. Hoy mi padre no tiene guardia por la tarde así que vendrá a comer.

-Yo tampoco puedo- comentó Kagami atropelladamente-. No me gusta que Akashi se quede mucho tiempo solo en casa. Además, aún me espera su bronca por no haber ido al colegio. Eso de tener un hermano pequeño que es más responsable que tú es un coñazo.

-Mmmm, entiendo…

-¿Por qué no te vienes a comer a mi casa Ryota? Mi padre hace mucho tiempo que no te ve y seguro que estará muy contento- soltó Himuro con gran alegría. A Kise le cambió la cara.

-¡Genial!

Los tres siguieron su camino juntos hasta que Kagami se separó de los otros dos. Él vivía en la misma calle que Himuro pero un poco más hacia abajo. Entró en la casa, una pequeña casa blanca con una chimenea de ladrillos mal cimentados. Muchas de las casas del barrio eran lonas pegadas con cuatro palos pero como la madre de Kagami era una concubina en el palacio, ellos tenían algo más de dinero. La casa de Tatsuya también era algo mejor que las del resto porque su padre era un soldado con un cargo elevado.

Al entrar, el olor a comida lo embriagó. Su hermano Atsushi estaba removiendo una especie de caldo con una cuchara de madera. Lo miro y sonrió de una manera que al mayor se le hizo espeluznante:

-Hola querido hermano, no me ha parecido verte por la escuela. Y créeme, debería haberte visto porque vamos a la misma clase.

-He estado de compras por ahí- intentó disimular su miedo con algo de indiferencia-. He comprado esto- dijo enseñándole la lámpara la cual había vuelto a envolver en el pañuelo liliáceo.

-¿Una lámpara?- preguntó el menor con curiosidad. Parcia ser que se le había esfumado el enfado.

-Sí, ¿No te parece preciosa?

-Es bonita pero no me creo que Tatsuya te haya dejado comprar algo tan inútil.

-Lo he hecho antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me voy a mi habitación.

-Está bien pero esta tarde debes ir a hacerme unos encargos como castigo. Mama volverá esta tarde y hace días que no la vemos así que prepararé algo bueno.

-Está bien- suspiró con algo de enojo y se fue hasta su habitación que estaba en la segunda planta. La casa era muy pequeña pero constaba de dos plantas. En la primera estaba la cocina y el salón, prácticamente unidos. En la segunda la habitación de Taiga y la de Atsushi separadas tan solo por un pequeño pasillo dónde ni siquiera podían pasar los dos a la vez. Su madre dormía en el salón las pocas veces que se quedaba por las noches en casa pues casi siempre dormía en el palacio.

Cuando se encerró en su habitación se tiró en las mantas que le hacían de colchón mientras le quitaba el pañuelo a la lámpara. Era tan bella y bonita que Kagami llegó a pensar que se podría pasar horas observándola. La frotó una, dos veces, pero nada sucedió. Estaba pensando en dónde ponerla, tampoco es que hubiera mucho espacio, cuando se dio cuenta de que en ella había una inscripción.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kagami lo leyó en voz alta y para cuando se dio cuenta la habitación ya se había llenado de un humo azulado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y ahora un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo:

**-¿Y a ti cuantos años de condena te quedan?- preguntó Kagami con algo de pena.**

**-Yo… Yo nunca voy a volver, mi pecado es demasiado grande.**

Ya sabéis, ¡a comentar se ha dicho!


	2. El genio Kuroko Tetsuya

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo. Aviso que a partir de ahora ya no publicaré con tanta frecuencia pues empiezo las clases :(

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 2: El genio Kuroko Tetsuya

La figura de un chico apareció justo delante suyo haciendo que pegara un salto hacia atrás. No era muy grande y su tez era blanca, mucho más que la de Tatsuya. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y sus cabellos del mismo color, caían desordenados por su frente. Vestía una camiseta con volantes de color rosa y unos pantalones muy amplios de color blanco. Estaba como flotando y sus piernas eran remplazadas por una especie de humo azulado que se alargaba hasta llegar a la lámpara que estaba tirada en las mantas.

Kagami se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos mientras el otro chico bostezaba y se fregaba los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse de un plácido sueño.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró asustado cuando la capacidad del habla volvió a su garganta. El chico posó su vista en él y Kagami inconscientemente pensó que quería que lo estuviera mirando toda la eternidad. Luego se dio un manotazo en la cabeza y esa idea se esfumó.

-Que originalidad, siempre la misma pregunta…- bostezó el chico aburrido. No parecía ser mucho más grande que Taiga, al contrario, debía tener algunos años menos que él.

-¿Acaso eres un genio?- preguntó no sabiendo si se reiría en su cara por esa estúpida afirmación. Por lo contrario, el chico celeste asintió.

-Eso está mucho mejor. Así es, soy el genio de la lámpara plateada una de las reliquias mágicas lanzadas al mundo humano. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi portador?

-¿De tu portador?- Taiga ladeó al cabeza mientras Tetsuya se pasaba la mano por sus finos cabellos.

-Sí, el nombre de mi portador. Tu nombre. Vaya, esta vez no me ha tocado uno muy inteligente…

-Serás hijo de…

-Tu nombre- ordenó el chico con su cara de indiferencia. Kagami no sabía porque pero quería ver más expresiones en esa fina cara.

-Kagami Taiga.

-De acuerdo. Entonces empezaré el juramente sino te importa- el pelirrojo iba a preguntar qué a que se refería pero Kuroko empezó a hablar antes-. Yo, Kuroko Tetsuya, treceavo de la casa Kuroko y castigado por el pecado supremo a toda una vida de exilio te concedo a ti, mi portador, cinco deseos hasta que o bien la lámpara pase a otro portador o bien estos deseos se acaben- una luz azulada lo iluminó todo durante unos segundos, luego todo volvió a la normalidad-. Normalmente los genios no tienen normas sobre los hechizos pero no me gusta engañar a mis portadores así que te voy a decir las limitaciones de mi magia.

-Mmmm, vale.

-No se pueden pedir más deseos de los que ya tienes. En caso de hacer eso, el genio se meterá en su lámpara y ya no reaccionara al susodicho usuario.

-Eso quiere decir que si quiero que te mantengas conmigo no puedo pedir más deseos.

-Exacto. Segunda norma, puedo resucitar a los muertos pero solo puedo ponerles el alma en su cuerpo correspondiente. Por ejemplo, si alguien se muere y al mismo segundo pides ese deseo, la persona revivirá sin ningún inconveniente. En cambio, si pides que resucite a una persona que hace mucho tiempo que murió, lo más seguro es que acabe reviviendo a un esqueleto.

-Entiendo…

-Tercera norma, no puedes pedirme cosas como la paz mundial. Solo podría concederte la paz hasta que hubiera otro conflicto y estallara la guerra otra vez. No puedo influir en las decisiones de todas las personas del mundo a la vez. Es imposible.

-Tampoco iba a pedirte algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Cuarta norma, no puedes pedir cosas infinitas como dinero infinito o felicidad infinita, solo puedo concederte cierto dinero que algún día se acabara y solo puedo hacerte feliz hasta que haya algo que te ponga triste, no puedo controlar todos los sucesos. Y finalmente, puedo intervenir y hacer que una persona se enamoré de ti pero será un amor no real. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que puedes conceder cinco deseos? Yo sabía de una historia de una lámpara pero que solo concedía tres deseos.

-Los deseos van en función de la condena a la que te sometas. Los genios que puedes encontrar en las lámparas somos genios que hemos sido expulsados del mundo mágico y condenados por algún motivo. Según la condena, tus años de exilio serán mayores o menores así como los deseos que cumplas.

-Entiendo lo del tiempo de condena-dijo Kagami mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla-. Pero no lo de los deseos. ¿Qué tendrá que ver el número de deseos que cumplas?

-Mucho, los genios en principio somos inmortales. Sin embargo nuestra vida se va agotando según la magia que vamos utilizando. Por lo tanto no es lo mismo utilizar tu magia cinco veces que utilizarla tres. Además, utilizar la magia en el mundo humano es un desgaste mayor que utilizarla en el mundo mágico.

-¿Quieres con eso que cada vez que pida un deseo tu vida se ira acortando?- preguntó con sorpresa y disgusto. No sabía si podía acortar la vida de alguien solo por unos deseos egoístas.

-Veo por tu cara que no te agrada la situación pero en realidad los genios exiliados queremos que nuestros portadores pidan deseos. Como más deseos más cerca estaremos de volver a casa o de morir. Vivir en el mundo humano es la más terrible de las desgracias para un genio y un gran deshonor. Por eso preferimos la muerte antes que seguir en este mundo para siempre.

-¿Y a ti cuantos años de condena te quedan?- preguntó Kagami con algo de pena.

-Yo… Yo nunca voy a volver, mi pecado es demasiado grande.

Kagami se quedó mudo ante tal afirmación. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Luego empezó a pensar en qué le diría a su familia y como iría con esa lámpara a todas partes sin llamar mucho la atención. Empezó a rascarse la nuca frenéticamente.

-Te veo contrariado. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Sí, claro que lo hay. No puedo ir con la lámpara por todas partes pero tampoco puedo dejarla aquí.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo el chico flotante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Yo puedo materializarme en humano.

-Genial, pues entonces hazlo.

-No voy a gastar mi magia en minucias, tienes que pedir un deseo. Pide que me materialice como humano y yo lo cumpliré.

-Me cago en… -gruñó para luego calmarse un poco-. Vale, vale. Deseo que…

-Un momento, ¿En serio vas a gastar un deseo en esa tontería?- exclamó patidifuso el genio. Nunca le habían pedido un deseo similar y si bien era cierto que había sido el mismo el que se lo había propuesto, en el fondo no creía que fuera a aceptar.

-Claro, además estará bien que salgas de la lámpara y que mientras que yo sea tu portador vivas una vida normal- le sonrió con dulzura. Kuroko le giró la cara.

-Está bien, pero lo haré solo porque también me beneficia. Por esta vez no hará falta que pidas un deseo.

Y cuando las nuevas piernas de Kuroko tocaron el suelo, Atsushi llamó a su hermano para comer.

* * *

-¡Te he dicho que vengas aquí!- los gritos resonaron por todo el palacio. El chico ignoró a su hermana, la cual se enfadaba con cierta facilidad, y aumentó la velocidad de su marcha mientras se despojaba de las joyas y sedas que lo adornaban-. ¡Te he dicho que te pares ahora mismo!

-Y yo te he dicho que me dejes en paz- Aomine Daiki se giró finalmente para encarar a su hermana-. Odio todo esto y no quiero volver a ver a esa tía. Con la última vez ya tuve suficiente.

La piel de Daiki era mucho más morena que la de cualquiera de la zona cosa que no lo hacía parecer el príncipe que realmente era. Se rascó sus azulados cabellos oscuros cuando su hermana le dio una colleja.

-Es tu prometida, un día de estos tendrás que casarte con ella.

Su hermana, Aomine Riko era muy diferente a él, quizá porque eran de madres diferentes. Su piel era bastante más pálida que la de su hermano pequeño y su cabello era corto y marrón. Lo había llevado largo tiempo atrás pero desde que su último novio la había dejado se lo había cortado. Una de las tradiciones más extrañas de Grabia, el lugar dónde su padre reinaba, era la de cortarse el cabello al inicio de cualquier ruptura y aunque Riko nunca había amado a su anterior prometido, había cumplido la tradición.

-No, nunca me casaré con esa… Es una idiota, clasista y no la soporto. ¡Me suicido antes de casarme con esa muñeca superficial, te lo juro! Y además odio esta ropa ridícula que me obligáis a ponerme. ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio lleva plumas en la cabeza?!

-Daiki, no seas idiota. ¿Acaso quieres que me enfade?- le amenazó levantando el puño. Llegaron a la habitación del príncipe cuando el moreno no llevaba más que su ropa interior. Se colocó una camisa algo sucia y unos pantalones que picaban a rabiar. Era la ropa que utilizaba siempre que salía del palacio.

-No me das miedo. Riko, me voy a ir un rato a pasear. Volveré a la hora de cenar.

-Más te vale que sea así. Toma algunas monedas por si te entra hambre antes. Y cuidado que no te reconozcan.

-Tranquila, no lo harán. ¡Nadie se acuerda del príncipe pequeño que no tiene ni derecho al trono! ¡Y eso es lo mejor! Nos vemos después- y dicho esto saltó de la ventana cayendo encima de unos matorrales.

-No sé lo que voy a hacer con este hermano mío…- suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse y pasar sin dificultad el control de los guardias.

* * *

-No, te he dicho que no- Kagami caminaba por toda la habitación mientras se tocaba el cabello. Kuroko suspiraba con pesadez.

-No entiendo porque Kagami-kun es tan reacio a esa idea. Es la mejor manera para que viva una vida normal como tú querías.

-No, no quiero que te introduzcas en la mente de mi familia y mis amigos.

-Solo es para crear recuerdos sobre mí y que no les parezca extraño que vaya todo el día contigo. Eres un exagerado…

-Que no, te presentare como un amigo que se quedara unos días como a la vieja usanza- determinó mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que Kuroko se lo rebatiera cosa que no hizo.

-Lo que tú digas, eres el que manda. Pero si hacemos eso, no puedo salir de tu habitación así por las buenas, idiota.

-¡Tienes razón! Espera… ¿Me acabas de llamar idiota?- levantó una ceja algo enfadado. Ese chico le había parecido adorable en una primera estancia pero estaba empezando a aborrecerlo.

-Eres más idiota de lo que creí en un principio…

-¡No me llames así!- gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. El pequeño se tapó los oídos con cierta molestia.

-Me iré a dar una vuelta, es lo mejor. Luego más tarde, nos encontramos e inventamos lo que vamos a decir. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- el pelirrojo asintió fervientemente-. Entonces es mi hora de desaparecer. Nos vemos dentro de un rato Kagami.

Y chasqueando los dedos desapareció de la vista del más alto justo cuando su hermano abrió la puerta preocupado porque su hermano, el cual siempre estaba muy hambriento, no bajó a comer.

La comida no podía haber sido más horrible para Taiga. Estuvo todo el rato preguntándose a dónde habría ido su nuevo amigo (o genio o responsabilidad, como le queráis llamarlo) si no conocía el pueblo, y cuando su hermano le mandó a por los recados cansado de que llevara hablando solo por más de cuatro horas, no pudo estar más feliz de salir de la casa. Se alejó de del barrio esperando que Kuroko se materializara en cualquier momento como había prometido pero al acabar todas las tareas que tenía pendientes, el genio azulado aún no había aparecido. Y Kagami Taiga estaba algo preocupado porque le hubiera pasado algo. Aunque era mágico, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría haberle pasado?

* * *

¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Kuroko? ¿Algo bueno? ¿No le habrá pasado nada y Taiga será un paranoico? Bueno, lo veréis en el próximo capítulo. Esta vez el adelanto es bastante más largo:

**- No pareces de por aquí, eres muy diferente a los chicos de mi edad- dijo Aomine mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante para observar mejor a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Kuroko le sonrió muy débilmente.**

**-Digamos que no soy de por aquí.**

**-Mmm y además eres muy misterioso- rió el moreno con una gran sonrisa-. Me llamo Aomine Daiki y soy uno de los príncipes de Grabia.**

**-No creo que debas decir esas cosas. De seguro que hay muchas personas que quieren matarte- dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz. Daiki entrecerró los ojos.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Quiero decir… Lo dices… Como si lo hubieras vivido de primera mano…**

**-Conocí a un príncipe hace mucho… Pero no quiero hablar del tema- contestó amargamente y Aomine supo que esa persona debía haber sido muy importante para ese extraño chico.**


End file.
